Obsessions
by jaybullette7
Summary: Dani had bred an obsession right under her nose, and she hadn't realised until it was too late. Dantana, Implied Faberry.


Imagine Person A is obsessed with bow ties. When they have their first child, Person A dresses up their baby boy with bow ties, just like Person A. Person B just grins at how happy Person A is whenever they dress up their kid.

* * *

When Santana agreed to marry Dani, it had been the best moment of her life.

When Dani had told her she had been thinking about Santana having her lady babies, she had agreed wholeheartedly.

So they had begun the process, much to Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Eliot's delight. Santana would be carrying their first child using Dani's egg, and they both decided to have Eliot donate.

It took on their first try and the couple couldn't be happier.

* * *

It was the week after they'd gotten married when the first bow tie appeared.

Even though it briefly reminded Santana of Blaine, she ignored it because Dani really did look adorable with it. It was all black and it had complimented her so well.

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed it had become an obsession until it was much too late.

* * *

It was during her fourth month of pregnancy.

Santana's stomach had seemingly popped overnight and her shirts no longer fit to accommodate the bump.

That's how she found herself in front of Dani's dresser.

They had so many clothes between the two of them they had to buy a separate dresser all together.

She was looking for a shirt and she knew her wife kept baggy ones that'd fit over the swell in her abdomen.

She bypassed the first and second drawer, knowing it was just socks and underwear in the first and tank tops in the second. The third and fourth drawer were filled with boxer shorts, the fifth with regular shorts and the sixth with pajama bottoms. The fact that her wife organized her clothes by type was something that made her roll her eyes fondly.

The seventh drawer made her stop cold. Bow ties. The entire drawer was filled with bow ties. Red, purple, blue, neon blue, green, yellow, white, black, fuchsia, orange, tan, brown, gray. They were hundreds of them, all solid colors.

And it was only then that Santana realized that Dani had been wearing one every day since the first one had showed up.

The former blonde, now a red head, had hid them so well with her outfits that no one had noticed.

Santana opened the eighth and final drawer and couldn't hold her gasp. They were more! This drawer was filled with an assortment of striped bow ties.

The Latina slammed the drawer shut, placing a hand on her bump as she stood up straight. She let out an incredulous laugh as she shook her head.

Dani had bred an obsession right under her nose.

* * *

The seventh month of her pregnancy, the two of them were cuddling on the bed when Santana brought it up.

"You have an obsession you know?" Santana said casually as Dani rubbed circles into her belly.

Dani hummed behind her from her position as big spoon. "Obsession with what, babe?" Dani asked, placing a kiss to the back of her neck while her hand continued its circular motions.

"With bow ties." Santana smirked when Dani's hand stopped briefly before starting up again.

"I don't-" Dani's voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Santana laughed, starting the long and awkward process of turning to her opposite side so she could face her wife.

Dani watched her with a wide smile. She placed a kiss on the Latina's nose once she got comfortable again.

"I found your little collection." Santana teased, watching as a blush stained Dani's cheeks.

"What, what collection?" Dani defended weakly.

Santana grinned widely, her dimples displaying themselves. "Seventh and eighth drawer, babe. Seventh, solid colors. Eighth, striped.

Dani looked down sheepishly. "Okay so maybe I like bow ties." Dani admitted looking up at Santana threw her lashes.

Santana grinned triumphantly. She pressed her lips to Dani's, smirking internally when the woman moaned against her mouth. She pulled back with a devilish smirk.

"Babe?"

Dani's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

"I really, really, want some ice cream right now."

Dani groaned. "You are such a tease." She muttered through a smile, pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead before getting up.

It was when her wife was walking away that she noticed Dani had a red bow tie clipped into the front of her belt.

"So freaking adorable." She muttered with a wide smile.

* * *

When the baby was finally born, neither woman could be more ecstatic.

Bryson Quinn Lopez was born June 2nd at 2:33pm, 22 inches and 8oz.

He had Santana's small ears and Dani's chin. The boy's eyes were light brown, something he no doubt got from Santana's father. His skin was the perfect mixture of the two women. The set of lungs the boy had as he wailed, definitely from Dani.

Rachel had cried and dramatically fainted into Quinn's arms when she saw him, and neither Kurt nor Eliot could stop their tears, no matter how hard they tried.

"He's beautiful!" Kurt had wailed, and Dani had grinned proudly as she held him, pressing a kiss to a sweaty, exhausted Santana's forehead.

"Hey, E?" Santana had called out, throat raspy from her screaming and Quinn had rushed forward to get her some water.

"Yeah?" Eliot had answered, though his eyes stayed locked on Bryson.

"Could you go get that thing we talked about?" She said, a smirk gracing her tired face and recognition had immediately shown in Eliot's eyes as he matched her smirk.

He excused himself from the room, much to everyone's confusion, only to return 10 minutes later with a small gift bag.

He had handed it to Dani with a wide smile.

She accepted it with a confused smile after she deposited their son into Santana's waiting arms.

Everyone watched with curiosity as she peered into and promptly burst into tears.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged worried glances, but Santana remained smiling fondly.

Dani reached into the bag with a shaky hand and pulled out a tiny solid black bow tie. She held it up with shaking fingers, giving Santana a watery heart felt smile.

The Latina nodded down at their son and Dani moved to put it on his tiny wrist, pressing a kiss to his soft skin once it was in place. She pressed a lingering kiss to her wife's lips as she cradled one of the hands holding their son.

"I love you, so much." Dani whispered shakily against her mouth.

And Santana kissed her again through her tears, "I love you too."

* * *

When Bryson had turned one, Santana had dressed him in khaki shorts and a white, collared, polo shirt. A red bow tie wrapped neatly around his neck to match the red one Dani herself wore, and as Santana watched her wife's face light up at the sight, she decided that this obsession was definietly something she could work with.


End file.
